Calling
by fanfction user
Summary: [REMAKE] Malam di musim semi itu, 'semi' berdengung lebih banyak dari biasanya. /"Moshi moshi, Naruto Uzumaki disini,"/ "Halo? Halo? Haloooo? Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Apa? Apaaa? Tidak kedengaraan! Aduh, jaringannya kacau!"/ KakaNaru, Shounen Ai, AU, OOc, typotrap


**.**

 **Calling**

 **a Naruto fanfiction by fanfction user**

 **Naruto isn't mine**

 **Warning! Alternate Universal, Shounen Ai, Drama picisan, (miss)typo(s), KakashixNaruto, a lilbit ItachixNaruto,**

 **inspired by Calling** © **Miyamoto Kano**

 **.**

 _Miing~ Miing~_

Suara _semi_ yang biasanya hanya terdengar di musim panas, malam itu terdengar dari kamar seorang pemuda yang lingkungannya sedang mengalami musim semi. Apakah _semi_ terbangun lebih cepat? Atau deskripsi di atas salah?

Ah, bukan. Ternyata suara _semi_ itu adalah _ringtone_ tanda ada panggilan masuk ke telepon genggam milik pemuda bersurai _blond_ yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dengan sedikit berlari ia menyeberangi kamarnya menuju meja belajar di mana _handphone_ nya berkedip-kedip karena panggilannya belum diangkat juga.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil, ia segera menekan tombol hijau.

" _Moshi moshi_ , Naruto Uzumaki disini,"

 _/_ Konbanwa, _Naruto_ -kun _/_

"…."

Tut tut tut

"Ah, aku tidak sengaja mematikannya," ujar Naruto tanpa ada perasaan bersalah dalam kalimatnya. Setelahnya ia bergegas untuk segera mengganti handuk kimononya dengan baju tidur.

 **.**

 **::Calling::**

 **.**

 _Miing~ Miing~_

Suara _semi_ kembali berbunyi dari telepon genggam Naruto yang masih berada di atas meja. Pemuda berkacamata yang kini sedang membaca sambil berbaring di ranjangnya menggerutu pelan. Lalu dengan enggan berjalan menuju meja dan meraih benda elektronik itu. Sekali lagi, tanpa melihat siapa pemanggil di layar, ia segera mengangkat telepon itu.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Uzumaki Naruto disini,"

 _/Ah, Naruto-_ kun _, aku mau—/_

"Halo? Halo? Haloooo? Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Apa? Apaaa? Tidak kedengaraan! Aduh, jaringannya kacau!"

Tut tut tut

"Phew, jaringan benar-benar tidak bersahabat malam ini," ujarnya lega lalu kembali ke kasurnya tanpa membawa _handphone_ nya serta. Membuka halaman buku yang tadi diberi _bookmark_ , lalu melanjutkan bacaannya yang terputus.

 **.**

 **::Calling::**

 **.**

 _Miing~ Miing~_

Sepertinya, jika ia tidak merasakan dinginnya angin musim semi atau melihat bahwa kelopak sakura berterbangan di luar sana—meski sekarang sudah malam—mungkin Naruto akan percaya bahwa sekarang Shizuoka sudah memasuki musim panas karena berkali-kali mendengar suara _semi_ malam itu. Uh, apa dia harus mengganti nada deringnya?

Ia mengangkat pandangannya ke asal suara di atas meja, _pasti dia lagi_ , batin Naruto sewot. Lalu dengan mengabaikan suara _semi_ dari hapenya yang memanggil-manggil minta perhatian, ia kembali terfokus pada bacaan di tangannya.

 _/_ /Moshi moshi _—_ bzzzt _—Uzumaki—_ bzzzt _—_ kun _? Kau—_ bzzzt _—ada di sana?—_ bzzzt _—Kalau kau sudah—_ bzzzt _—mendegar pesan—_ bzzzt _—ini cepat hubungi—_ bzzzt _—aku/_

Naruto terlonjak, itu suara Itachi, seniornya yang sedang pergi menjelajah ke hutan pedalaman di Asia Tenggara. Dia sudah beberapa minggu pergi, dan belum sekalipun menghubunginya. Yah, Itachi sudah memperingatinya kalau disana ia mungkin akan kesulitan melakukan kontak karena sukarnya jaringan. Ah, pasti panggilan ini pun dilakukan seniornya itu dengan susah payah.

Dengan sedikit tergesa ia turun dari ranjangnya dan meraih benda elektronik itu sekali lagi. Lalu me _redial_ nomor yang baru masuk.

 _/Nomor yang anda tuju saat ini sedang tidak dapat dihubungi atau berada di luar jangkauan—/_

 **.**

 **::Calling::**

 **.**

Naruto sudah kembali berbaring telungkup di atas ranjangnya. Bukunya berjarak 30 senti dari matanya yang dilapisi lensa, dan dagunya ia tumpukan pada bantal di bawahnya—menunjukkan ia sudah kehilangan fokus pada bacaannya. Matanya berkali-kali berpindah dari buku ke arah telepon genggamnya yang sudah tidak berada di meja belajar lagi, melainkan di samping bantalnya.

 _Miing~ Miing~_

Lalu suara _semi_ kembali terdengar. Naruto segera mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa membuat orang di seberang sana menunggu lebih lama.

" _Moshi moshi_ , _senpai_? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu,"

 _/Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Naruto-_ kun _/_

Wajah Naruto memerah hebat mendengar ternyata itu suara dari orang yang belum juga jera untuk menghubunginya dan tanpa ampun pemuda bersurai hitam itu membanting benda di tangannya ke dinding kamarnya hingga menimbulkan suara benturan yang keras. Dan seketika suara marah-marah tetangga sebelah ruangannya menggema ke kamarnya.

Aah! Dasar sial!

 **.**

 **::Calling::**

 **.**

Naruto tidak lagi berbaring sambil memelototi buku bacaannya kali ini meski tidak juga melepaskan kacamatanya sejak tadi. Ia mengutak-atik benda elektronik yang baru saja dilemparnya dan kebingungan bagian mananya yang sudah rusak hingga benda untuk panggilan jarak jauh itu tidak bisa hidup lagi.

' _Bagaimana jika Itachi-_ senpai _meneleponku lagi tapi tidak terhubung?'_ Batinnya kalut. Padahal dia sudah menantikan panggilan dari seniornya itu.

Ini sudah larut, mana mungkin ada tempat reparasi barang elektronik yang masih buka? Sedangkan minimarket dua puluh empat jam terdekat saja butuh waktu dua puluh menit jalan kaki dari penginapannya sekarang. Ya, tempat ini memang daerah pedalaman. Dan Naruto sengaja bersembunyi di sini agar bisa terbebas dari orang itu, tapi malah begini jadinya.

Ah, orang itu. Kalau dia pasti bisa.

Dengan langkah berat ia turun ke lantai satu penginapan yang disewanya, tempat dimana telepon umum yang sudah tua tapi masih berfungsi dengan baik berada.

Naruto menekan digit nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal tanpa harus mencarinya di kontak _handphone_ atau buku memonya.

Tuut…tuut…tuut…

Klek!

 _/Naruto-_ kun _?/_

"…Aku belum bersuara dan kau sudah memanggil namaku, kalau yang tadi menelepon bukan aku apa kau tidak akan merasa malu?!" sergahnya dengan suara yang ia usahakan agar tidak mengganggu orang-orang yang sedang beristirahat di penginapan.

 _/Tentu saja aku tahu itu kau, Naruto-_ kun _. Karena tidak ada orang lain yang akan meneleponku malam-malam begini karena hpnya yang rusak selain kau/_

"…Apa kau sedang memperhatikanku dari suatu tempat?"

 _/Jangan berpikiran buruk begitu dong, aku hanya memikirkannya begitu karena aku mendengar suara aneh sebelum panggilan terakhir tadi terputus. Dan ketika kucoba menghubungimu lagi, nomormu sudah tidak aktif/_

"Oh…"

 _/Jadi? Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan kesana/_

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu, aku akan memperbaikinya seperti yang kau katakan nanti,"

 _/Kau tahu, Naruto-_ kun _, dokter tidak bisa mendiagnosa penyakit pasien dengan tepat hanya dengan gejala yang disebutkan oleh orang awam, ia harus memeriksa langsung atau ia akan memberikan diagnosis yang salah/_

"…Kalau begitu tidak usah! Aku bisa menunggu sampai besok!"

 _/Kau yakin? Bukannya kau sedang menunggu telepon dari senior kesayanganmu?/_

Naruto menggenggam gagang telepon di tangannya dengan erat, giginya bergemelutuk menahan kesal, "kau masih bilang kalau kau tidak sedang memperhatikanku sekarang?!"

 _/Hahaha, tenang, Naru-_ chan _, aku benar-benar tidak ada di sana, tidak perlu mencariku/_

"Kau…!"

 _/Tadi, kau bilang '_ senpai _' ketika mengangkat teleponku, jadi kupikir yang kau maksud pasti Itachi—meski aku juga seniormu sih—Tapi karena saat ini Itachi sedang ada ekspedisi, jadi kau tidak bisa menghubungi setiap saat. Dan melihat kau sangat cepat bereaksi pada panggilan terakhirku, berarti tadi Itachi sudah sempat memanggil tapi tidak sempat kau angkat—atau kau sengaja mengabaikannya karena sesuatu, lalu ketika kau panggil lagi nomornya sudah tidak bisa dihubungi lagi/_

"Hah, _sasuga_ ," Naruto mengucapkannya dengan sarkasme terkandung dalam kalimatnya, "seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang agen FBI,"

/…./

"…."

 _/Jadi?/_

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, lalu melepaskannya perlahan. Setelah ia menghela nafas lelah, ia mengucapkan alamat penginapannya.

 **.**

 **::Calling::**

 **.**

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit sejak telepon tadi terputus, orang itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto dengan senyum _welcome_ yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sepertinya tidak akan mempercayai siapapun kali ini, lalu berujar "kau MEMANG ada di sini, Kakashi _-san_ ,"

"Tidak, kau salah,"

"Apanya yang salah ketika kau sampai ke sini hanya dalam sepuluh menit sementara Tokyo-Shizuoka tidaklah sedekat itu!?"

"Umm, Naruto- _kun_ , sebaiknya kita bicara dengan lebih tenang di dalam, atau orang-orang akan terganggu karena kita terlalu berisik,"

"Seperti aku akan mengizinkanmu masuk!"

Kakashi menatap pemuda yang tingginya lima belas senti lebih rendah darinya itu dengan pandangan tidak terbaca. Tapi Naruto sudah mempersiapkan dirinya, ia tidak akan jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada pemuda itu lagi.

"Baiklah, berikan _handphone_ nya padaku, aku akan melihatnya di lobi, kalau masih bisa kuperbaiki akan kuperbaiki,"

Naruto memberikan benda yang dimaksud tanpa melunakkan ekspresi wajahnya. Kakashi menerimanya tanpa komentar dan berlalu dari sana menuju lobi. Sebelum ia turun melewati tangga, ia menoleh pada Naruto yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku? Khawatir aku akan melarikan ini?" ujar Kakashi sambil menunjuk benda elektronik milik pemuda berkulit tan.

"Aku lebih khawatir kau akan mengembalikannya setelah melakukan sesuatu pada _handphone_ ku,"

"Kalau begitu curiganya, mengapa memberikannya padaku?" Naruto merengut tidak senang mendengarnya, dan lagi ia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata sinis yang dilemparkan Kakashi.

"Demi Itachi?" tanyanya dingin. Kakashi membalas tatapan Naruto dengan pandangan datar, lalu kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya, "bahkan kalau aku menempelkan GPS ukuran makro di hapemu saat kau memperhatikannya pun kau tidak akan tahu,"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu!"

Kakashi mengabaikannya dan segera mengambil tempat di _single_ sofa yang berada di paling pojok lobi kecil milik penginapan. Dan mulai memeriksa benda di tangannya.

 **.**

 **::Calling::**

 **.**

Kakashi sudah mengetahui masalah benda elektronik di tangannya dan merasa bodoh karena telah berpikir terlalu lama hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini.

"Naru _-kun_ , kau memba—" Kakashi tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat sosok yang seharusnya duduk di seberangnya sambil memasang ekspresi serius pada setiap pergerakan Kakashi sudah tertidur dengan kacamata masih bertengger di hidungnya.

 _Selalu tanpa pertahanan seperti biasanya,_ batin Kakashi gusar.

Ia membuka jasnya dan mengalihfungsikannya menjadi selimut pada pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu setelah ia mengeluarkan barang-barang yang mungkin membahayakan dari saku jasnya. Lalu menarik kacamata baca Naruto dan menyimpannya di saku dadanya sendiri.

Kakashi duduk di samping Naruto yang masih bergelung dalam lelapnya, memperhatikan wajah yang biasanya selalu berganti ekspresi dengan cepat hanya dalam hitungan menit—bahkan kadang detik—kini hanya menunjukkan wajah tidur yang polos. Tapi mungkin ini lebih baik daripada wajah kesal yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada Kakashi belakangan ini.

Kadang Kakashi menyesali telah jatuh cinta pada Mahasiswa Jurusan Pedagogy ini. Banyak hal yang bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka ini secara sepihak. Bukan hanya masalah _gender_ yang akan membuat mereka mendapat perlakukan berbeda dari masyarakat, umur mereka yang terpaut sepuluh tahun juga membuat pola pikir mereka kadang saling bertentangan dan tidak sejalan.

Padahal ia sudah sering berkencan dengan tipe gadis manapun yang bisa kau sebutkan, agresif? Kalem? Anggun dan berkelas? Yang tomboy? Bahkan hubungan dengan perempuan kutubuku juga sudah pernah ia jalani. Tapi yang bagaimanapun, tidak pernah membuatnya merasa kewalahan dengan semua tetek bengek yang mereka keluhkan. Hanya pada pemuda ini, Kakashi tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap ketika menghadapi semua tingkahnya yang tidak terduga.

Naruto menyatakan dirinya sendiri sebagai salah satu konservatif, tapi dia justru tidak mau mengikuti cara pikir orang-orang yang ia anggap kolot. Dia mengaku bukan orang yang akan mengikuti perasaannya, tapi dia justru orang paling sensitif yang pernah Kakashi kenal.

Semua tentang Uzumaki Naruto adalah kontradiksi bagi Kakashi.

Tapi sebanyak apapun alasan yang bisa orang lain—juga dirinya sendiri—berikan untuk meninggalkan pemuda ini, ia tidak bisa. Bahkan jika bisa, maka ia tidak akan mau. Dan jika semua faktor sudah menyudutkannya dan pilihan yang tersisa untuknya hanyalah meninggalkan Naruto, maka ia akan membiarkan Naruto yang meninggalkannya, bukan dirinya.

"Ugh, dingin…"

Kakashi terkejut ketika Naruto membuka matanya ketika ia sedang memperhatikan wajah milik pemuda itu dengan intens. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"A-apa?!" Naruto segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan lalu secara refleks menarik kain di atas tubuhnya untuk menutup separuh wajahnya, lalu ia menyadari kemudian bahwa itu adalah jas milik Kakashi ketika aroma maskulin yang sangat familiar baginya menguar dari garmen di genggamannya. Wajahnya segera saja dialiri darah yang terpompa dengan cepat dari jantungnya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu," ujar Kakashi sembari mengembalikan kacamata pemuda yang lebih muda, "atau kau akan masuk angin disini,"

"Lalu Kakashi _-san_?" tanyanya sembari menerima kacamata itu tanpa memakainya kembali.

"Aku akan kembali,"

"Ke Tokyo? Sekarang—Naruto segera berdiri dan memutar kepalanya ke arah belakang tempatnya tadi duduk untuk melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu lewat—masih sangat pagi! Belum ada kereta yang akan berangkat,"

Kakashi menatap Naruto tepat di matanya, lalu berpaling untuk mengambil kotak rokok dari meja yang tadi seharusnya ada di saku jasnya, "aku tidak naik kereta. Aku bawa motor, kok," ujarnya tenang sembari menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya.

Sebelum Kakashi menemukan dimana ia menyimpan pemantiknya, rokok di bibirnya sudah ditarik secara tak terduga oleh Naruto, "kenapa kau merokok lagi, Kakashi- _san_?" lalu ia bertanya dengan wajah tidak senang.

Kakashi terdiam dengan mata mengerjap, kemudian tersenyum _gentle_ —senyum yang ter _default_ menjadi reaksi ketika dia sebenarnya tidak ingin serius—"kenapa Naru- _kun_? Bukankah kita sudah putus? Aku hanya memenuhi permintaanmu karena saat itu kau adalah kekasihku,"

Gurat kemarahan dan tidak percaya tercampur di wajah Naruto pada fakta yang disebutkan oleh Kakashi.

"Ta-tapi kau datang ke sini!"

"Ya," Kakashi mengangguk setuju, "tapi kau sudah menolakku secara tidak langsung tadi—kau me _reject_ panggilanku berkali-kali, tidak membiarkanku masuk ke kamarmu seperti aku adalah orang asing, dan memintaku datang hanya untuk memperbaiki telepon selularmu—dan ditambah lagi, kemarin, kau sendirilah yang mengatakan kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi,"

Naruto tidak tahu bahwa perasaannya bisa lebih sakit lagi dari fakta bahwa Kakashi telah membohonginya dengan banyak hal. Seperti tentang Kakashi yang mungkin menjalani kehidupan dua orang yang berbeda dengan sikap yang berbeda bahkan dengan keluarga yang berbeda pula demi pekerjaannya. Atau ketika Kakashi begitu panik ketika Naruto mengetahui tentang identitasnya sebagai agen FBI.

Apa dia tidak cukup bisa dipercaya untuk hal seperti itu? Atau Kakashi berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Naruto adalah kehidupan lainnya untuk mendapatkan identitas yang lain pula? Ia bahkan tidak benar-benar yakin, apa 'Kakashi' adalah sungguhan nama lelaki itu atau hanya nama palsu yang diambil dari nama mayat tanpa keluarga atau seorang gelandangan di jalan. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apapun tentang pemuda di depannya ini.

Apakah itu artinya perasaan Kakashi padanya juga adalah bohong belaka?

"Aku…" suara Naruto bergetar mengkhianatinya ketika ia sedang mencoba untuk bersikap tegar, "aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu! Kau mengaku bernama Kakashi, tapi apa itu benar namamu?! Kau hanya memikirkan identitas dan segala pekerjaanmu! Apa kau pernah memikirkanku sebagai bagian dari hidupmu?! Kau hanya tahu aku adalah perangkat dari kehidupanmu yang lain, yang bisa kau manipulasi sebanyak yang kau mau!"

Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi jika ia akan jadi bahan amukan orang-orang yang menyewa penginapan karena sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat orang lain, atau jadi bahan tontonan yang kemudian akan digosipkan.

"Ka-Kalau benar aku punya arti untukmu, katakan! Jelaskan semua dengan benar agar aku tidak salah paham! Kalau aku terus mengabaikanmu, coba lebih keras! Katakan semuanya dengan jelas! Katakan kau cemburu karena aku hanya menunggu panggilan Itachi- _senpai_ dari pada teleponmu! Katakan kau ingin kita kembali!"

Mata Kakashi membelalak kaget melihat air mata yang kini mengalir di pipi Naruto yang menatapnya tepat di matanya, tanpa penghalang, bahkan kacamatanya sekalipun.

Kakashi mendengus, sebenarnya siapa yang meminta hubungan ini diakhiri?

Pria berusia di akhir tigapuluhan itu berdiri, lalu mendekap kekasihnya yang masih menangis terisak, tidak peduli jika resepsionis dan penjaga penginapan diam-diam memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

Uzumaki Naruto sungguh adalah sebuah kontradiktif bagi Kakashi.

Dia terlalu jujur sedangkan Kakashi memiliki banyak hal untuk dirahasiakan.

Dia tidak terduga dan tidak kompatibel dengan Kakashi yang menyukai segalanya terprediksi sesuai rencananya.

Haah… merepotkan.

Tapi tentu saja Kakashi tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. Tidak akan, bahkan meski suatu hari nanti Naruto sendiri yang memohon untuk dilepaskan.

.

 _ **fin**_

.

.

 **Selamat Siang!**

 **Balik lagi dengan fanfction user desu!**

 **Ini sebenarnya awalnya mau dijadikan side story dari ff vocaloid saya yang judulnya Love isn't Flat, tapi malah berkembang seperti ini. Jadi yah sudahlah, hahah**

 **Oh, sudah baca manga Calling karya Miyamoto Kano-sensei? Belum? Kalau begitu kusarankan buat kamu-kamu yang pecinta genre hurt/comfort buat baca manga itu. Pokoknya tuh manga keren deh. Gak bakal nyesel udah baca :D**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini, di bawah masih ada omake**

 **Keep enjoy!**

 **.**

 **::Omake 1::**

 **.**

Gara-gara Naruto yang teriak-teriak gak jelas dini hari tadi karena dia sakit hati sama Kakashi yang bilang mereka bukan kekasih lagi, beberapa pengunjung akhirnya mengetahui hubungan mereka. Karena itu, Kakashi meminta Naruto untuk _check out_ dari sana jam enam pagi, bahkan sebelum sarapan disediakan. Bukan karena reaksi orang-orang terhadap mereka negatif atau apa, tapi Kakashi yang terlalu waspada selalu mengkhawatirkan segala hal.

Seperti, _'mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka ada yang terhubung dengan penjahat yang sudah mengetahui wajahku dan identitasku sebagai FBI, lalu berencana mencelakakan kita,'_ atau, _'tidak sedikit orang yang bisa melakukan apa saja jika melihat sesuatu tidak sesuai idealismenya, mungkin ada dari pengunjung atau pun pegawai yang anti dengan hal semacam LGBT seperti itu disini, dan mereka bisa saja melukai kita sewaktu-waktu,'_ juga, _'aku rasa laki-laki di sana melihat terlalu banyak ke arahmu dari tadi, jangan-jangan dia akan mengambilmu dariku.'_

Dan untuk alasan yang terakhir itu, Naruto segera memberikan hadiah berupa jitakan di kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi apa Kakashi- _san_ baik-baik saja? Kau baru saja melakukan perjalanan Tokyo-Shizuoka tadi malam. Dan kau hanya tidur dua jam. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang besok saja?" ujar Naruto penuh perhatian.

Kakashi tersenyum cerah melihat sikap Naruto yang terasa hangat seperti matahari di pagi hari, "aku baik-baik saja kok," ujarnya sambil menepuk puncak kepala pemuda yang lebih muda, "lagipula kita bukan pulang ke Tokyo, tapi penginapan Miyamae yang ada lima penginapan dari sini. Aku menginap di sana beberapa hari ini, dan barang-barangku masih ada di sana."

"…Apa?"

"Hm?" Kakashi menatap Naruto yang sudah dipenuhi aura muram dengan tidak peka, "kubilang, kita tidak pulang ke Tok—"

"BUKAN ITU!"

"Ha?"

"Jadi selama ini kau juga ada di Shizuoka!? Kupikir aku justru sedang bersembunyi tapi justru selalu ada di bawah pengawasanmu!?"

Yah, Kakashi juga manusia. Ada kalanya dia kelepasan bicara juga…

 **.**

 **::Omake 2::**

 **.**

 _/Kau baik—_ bzzzt _—baik saja, Naru—_ bzzzt _—to-_ kun _?/_

"Ya, aku sehat kok, bagaimana dengan _senpai_?"

 _/Aku rasa—_ bzzzt _—aku juga mene—_ bzzzt _—mukan sesuatu yang menarik juga—_ bzzzt _—di sini/_

"Syukurlah, kau kedengarannya sangat senang,"

 _/Haha,_ same thing—bzzzt—goes with—bzzzt—you. What's—bzzzt—up _?/_

Kakashi membaca koran paginya dengan santai, menikmati pagi setelah sebelumnya sempat kacau karena Naruto tidak terima bahwa Kakashi tiba di Shizuoka di hari yang sama dengan pemuda berkacamata itu sampai.

Dan meski sedikit tidak rela, ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menyelesaikan masalah _handphone_ nya itu dan bisa dipakai lagi. Dengan itu Naruto melupakan bahwa Kakashi sama sekali tidak memberikannya privasi untuk pergi jalan-jalan sendiri sejak awal.

Beberapa menit kemudian kekasihnya kembali dan ikut duduk menghadap meja yang di atasnya sudah di tata menu sarapan pagi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kau hebat, Kakashi- _san_! Bagaiman caramu memperbaiki _handphone_ ini? Dia bahkan seperti tidak mengalami masalah serius—kecuali lecet di sudutnya," ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Oh, bukan masalah besar," Kakashi menyesap kopinya, lalu menyingkirkan Koran paginya dan bersiap menyantap sarapannya bersama Naruto, "kau hanya perlu ingat untuk men _charge_ nya,"

"…ha?"

"Yak! Mari makan, Naru- _kun_ ,"

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
